crazyanimefangirls_fanmade_anime_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl Power Team!
Plot Kasumi Momoi is a 12 year old student starting school at Daigaoka Academy. Characters Magical girls Kasumi Momoi (桃井 香澄) The happy, upbeat leader of the Magical Girl Power Team. She is a bit of a tomboy, and dislikes pink for one fact, and to her dismay she is a pink magical girl. However she also has a girly side when it comes to magical girls and thinks they are cool. Kasumi has a kind and helpful personality and learns quickly, but is unmotivated when it comes to things she gets bored easily doing such as homework. When helping Magi who ended up in a tree, she was recruited by her to become a magical girl. She becomes Pink Magical Girl and uses the Ribbon Spear. Nozomi Aoki (青木 希) A very intelligent girl who gets perfect grades and is also a book-lover. However, she is pretty shy and gets nervous when being social. Kasumi helps her get over it and as a result she is willing to help her with her magical girl duties when she finds out who she is, resulting in becoming a magical girl too. She becomes Blue Magical Girl uses the Water Gun. Kira Kikuri (黄栗 煌) A cheerful girly girl who loves shiny and sparkly things. She wants to be a fashion designer in the future and loves to shop for stylish or cute clothes. She is apparently very wealthy and is a bit spoiled, but she is also caring and thoughtful. She came across negativity being spread and was shocked. After finding out about the Negatives, she decides to become a magical girl for the sake of people staying positive. She becomes Yellow Magical Girl and uses the Light Bow. Kaoru Akamine (赤嶺 薫) The tough girl who doesn't seem to get along well with others due to her personality. She appears to act hostile to others and often has a scowl on her face, and she sometimes gets into fights with others at school. However, her abusive parents with very high expectations for her is part of the reason for this, as well as her naturally fiery temper and then then Kasumi, Nozomi and Kira help her become a better person. She now has friends at her new school and treasures them very much, so when their identities are shown to her, she becomes a magical girl. She becomes Red Magical Girl and uses the Fire Sword. Mayu Midorikawa (緑川 麻友) A calm and peaceful girl who acts mature for her age. She happens to have an invisible tranquil aura around her that makes people feel soothed and aware of her calmness. Mayu is also skilled in plenty of things, however she is a rather terrible cook, as well as not really having good music skills. She becomes Green Magical Girl and uses the Nature Rings. Yui Tachibana (橘 由衣) She becomes Orange Magical Girl and uses the Stone Hammer. Elisa Shino (紫野 エリサ) She becomes Purple Magical Girl and uses the Darkness Scythe. Mascot Magi A silver cat with golden eyes. She is tasked with the order to gather the team of magical girls. Non magical girl allies Arcs Each Arc is 24 episodes except for Final Arc, which is half the usual amount of episodes. *Heart Collectors Arc The magical girls must collect all 35 hearts in order to summon the Legendary Orb of Magic to save the world from being eternally engulfed in negative feelings spread by the Negatives. *Holy Staff Arc The Dark Devil is planning to turn everyone into demons, and the magical girls must find a legendary all powerful weapon to stop it. *Saving Empress Arc Empress Sekai is in danger, the Destroyers have managed to get into the World Empire and if Empress Sekai is killed the world will be destroyed. *Final Arc Empress Sekai has been saved, but most of her powers have been drained by the Destroyers, making them extremely powerful it seems it could be impossible for the magical girls to defeat them. In this arc shorter than the others, the magical girls will have to face off with very powerful Destroyers and later have a very intense, very dangerous battle to save the universe from its early death. Category:Crazyanimefangirl's works Category:Magical girl